In a typical reciprocating piston pump, there is a seal that separates the high pressure working fluid from the atmosphere surrounding the pump. Even in perfect conditions, these seals can weep a small amount of fluid each cycle and this can be detrimental to seal life. The fluid can solidify or crystallize and be pulled back into the seal, shortening the seal life. Historically one way to deal with this small amount of leakage has been a flexible bellows seal 12, which creates a pump 10 without an exposed sliding seal. In this design, the inlet 14 of the pump 10 is routed past the high pressure seal and the resulting low pressure inlet chamber 16 is sealed by the bellows 12 which creates an air tight seal, see FIG. 1. The fluid must then be routed to the bottom of the pump 10 to be ingested below the piston, past the inlet check ball. This has historically been done by mounting an external manifold on the pump to route the fluid around the main pumping chamber and feed the inlet of the pump.